This is twice now
by SyntheticWinter
Summary: Two Scouts. Once injured. Once red. One blue. both left alone waiting for a medic to arrive. We all know something is going to happen...YAOI;Lemon;One-Shot...maybe carried on if you like it ;


**This is twice now**

_Baby, just ask…once more._

The Red scout blinked open his eyes and hisses slightly as a bright light glared down on his face. "Dude…are you alright?" Red sat up and stared ahead of him, _damn, _in front of him was the Blu scout. He sat up and shoved Blu away from him, "Get away from me!" The other Scout scoffed and caught Red in his arms as he tumbled, "dude be careful! You're gonna be weak for a bit…you did just get smacked over the head with a spade…looked wicked bad man."

Red rubbed his head, _so that's why it hurt so much._ He brushed some dirt off his elbow, "So you ain't gonna kill me?" he said rather nonchalantly making Blu snort with laughter, "Nah, it's already way past cease-fire…here…" Blu held out a small medical pack, "You're head is pretty messed up dude." Red stared at him, "Thanks…"

"Mark…my name's Mark." Red nodded and pushed the medical pack back into Mark's hands, "Will, and…would you mind? I can't really reach there very well." Mark grinned and opened the pack taking out an antiseptic wipe and some gauze, "Dude, this is gonna sting…" Will chuckled, "I've had worse than a litt-OW!" Mark sighed and rolled his eyes, "I said it was gonna hurt fag face!"

Will grumbled and was quiet while Mark dabbed at his head, wincing only slightly when he pressed harder on the last swipe. "Thanks man…" Mark nodded and applied the gauze lightly ceasing the bleeding temporarily.

After he was done, Mark shifted so he was sitting on his butt next to Will, "So…" he rubbed his arm awkwardly. "You remember…" the both started and then laughed, "Do you remember Scout training? I think I saw you there." Mark stated looking up at the sky absentmindedly.

Will nodded and chuckled, "Dude I do! After that first spar some guys had, one was checking me out in the shower." Mark laughed and took off his hat, running his hand over his buzz cut hair, "You probably ate it up, cock fag." He grinned and turned to see Will's disgusted expression, "dude not cool! I ain't no ass monkey!" Mark took out a can of energy drink from his back pack and opening it said, "You keep telling yourself won't make it true."

Will snatched the drink off him and chugged a bit before saying, "Dude if either of us were gay it would so be you! I mean look at you!" Mark frowned and smacked the can out of Will's hand and caught it skilfully, "We look the same you idiot! Apart from you're blonde and I'm brunette there ain't much difference." Will pouted and crossed his arms, "You're still a faggot…" Mark laughed at the thought that crossed his mind.

He leant over and brushed his thumb over Will's lips, "So soft…" he let it linger there a moment before pulling back. Will stared at him, mouth slightly agape, "Dude…what the hell!?" Will practically shrieked. Mark laughed gleefully, "Just proving your gay." He pointed to Will's pants, a small tent already starting to appear. The blonde boy blushed, took off his hat and shoved it on his lower regions, "Man that's not even kinda funny! And even if I was gay I wouldn't pull some random crap on another guy. God you're such a faggot!"

Mark grinned, "All this homophobic behaviour is just givin' you away man, just give it up." Will brought his knees up to his chest and let his arms rest lazily on them, "I ain't gay…" he huffed quietly to himself. Mark nudged him, "I'm totally fucking kidding man, no need to be a pissy little girl about it." The blonde haired boy frowned at his brunette counterpart, "Shut up man…so fucking annoying."

Mark cocked his head to the side, "Annoying? Dude, what's frustrating is being stuck here with a dumb ass like you…stupid Medic told me to wait with you until he can come get you himself!" Will huffed and jabbed his middle finger up at Mark, "I'm not, a dumb ass…" Mark jeered at him,

"Okay then, spell "Bostonian.'" The brunette grinned, "If you can't spell it, then yo mamma should be ashamed of you."

Will stared at Mark before smiling cockily, "B-O-S-T-O-N-I-A-N!" Mark nodded and grinned at him crookedly, "So you're not so dumb after all…" Will raised an eyebrow and without another word leant forward and claimed Mark's lips briefly before drawing back and admiring the redness of the lips he had just kissed. "And now you will always know what smartness tastes like!"

Mark stared at Will dumbfounded blushing slightly, "Smartness isn't a word you dumb fag." Will nodded, "It is! I would know coz I'm smarter than you, see?" Mark growled low in his throat before shoving Will's shoulder with the heel of his hand,

"Bull shit it isn't!" Will pushed him back but winced as he nicked his bad shoulder.

"Bull shit it is!"

The brunette stood up and pulling Will up by the scruff of his neck, shoved him into the nearest wall attempting to put his arguing to an end by knocking him unconscious. "Dude what the fuck!" Will yelped and tried to pry himself away from his counterpart and managed to flip their positions. He pressed Mark sharply against the concrete wall, "Seriously man, not fucking cool…"

Mark rolled his eyes and pushed against Will's chest, "Okay sorry now let me up, I'm not waiting here for hours just sitting on my ass…" He was silenced by a pair of lips. Will's to be exact. Mark scrabbled against the other trying to yank his mouth away but to no avail. He felt his eyelids tug close and with a humming noise from Will settled into the kiss some what hesitantly.

Will pulled back and sat on his calves, once again admiring how red Mark's lips looked in the light. The brunette eyed the blonde warily as Will murmured, "You said you weren't gonna spend hours sitting on your ass." He shrugged, "Just thought we could do something else…" Mark spluttered, "Will!" his voice broke slightly at the end of the Blonde's name.

Will laughed, "Practising I see for when you scream my name." Mark blanched and tried swinging a punch at the blonde but his wrist was caught and twisted sharply making Mark curse out in pain. "Don't try that dumb crap on me again, okay?"

Mark frowned and whipped his hand away, shaking it out, "That freaking hurt." Will smirked and grabbed Mark's chin, "I don't care, now." He let go of the brunettes chin, "wanna fool around?" Mark stared at him dead pan, "I hope for the sake of your balls you're joking." Will rolled his eyes and grasped Mark's wrists holding them above his head, "Well, actually I don't care if you wanna fool around or not…I'm gonna do it anyway."

Mark flushed and tried to wiggle away and was rewarded with a sharp nip to the ear. The BLU scout bit his lip and pulled at his wrists as Will sucked at the junction between his ear and collar bone, "If it's any consolation you taste nice." Mark pulled his hands away as Will released them and placed them on the blonde's hips, "I'm fucking perfection dude…"

"Perfection? Coz that doesn't sound gay." Will chuckled in between attacks to his lips from Mark who growled lightly in reply and jabbed his fingers into the blonde's hip bones making him wince slightly.

The brunette gave his RED counterpart a quick open mouth kiss before leaning back and pulling at Will's bottom lip gently, teasing it. Will laughed deep in his throat, "tickles." With that he smirked and pressed their lips back together. Mark blushed as Will licked at his bottom lip, coaxing open his mouth. The brunette granted him access and Will slipped his tongue in, lapping at the insides of Mark's cheeks.

Mark wrapped his arms round Will's shoulders and left his mouth nuzzling at his jugular, sucking the flesh and bringing blood rushing to the shin forming a small hickey. Will rubbed the side of his neck, "Is it…is it bad that's the first hickey I've got?" Mark chuckled and brushed his lips against Will's ear, "Nah…though I think you just admitted that you're a virgin." He ran his tongue over the shell of Will's ear grinning at the shudder he received.

Will ran a hand up Mark's spine, "So what if I am?" Mark pulled back, "Well…I ain't got a clue how guys…" He blushed and looked down, "How are we gonna work this out?" Will shrugged and his hand continued its journey up Mark's back and round till it settled on the front of his chest, "How about we see how it goes?" Mark rolled his eyes and stripped off his t-shirt, "Is that better for you?"

Will grinned and nodded, "Much better…" He dipped his head down and licked at Mark's collarbone eliciting a small mewl from the BLU teen. Will smiled and experimentally rubbed a thumb over the brunette's left nipple; the brunette arched his back and gasped. "Fuck dude…" Mark grasped Will's shoulder and bit lightly at his neck, licking the wound afterwards making Will hiss.

"Your shirt. Off. Now!" Mark tugged at the hem of Will's offensive garment and slowly the blonde tugged it off, letting it fall to the floor. Mark ran a hand down Will's chest and grinned, "Dude, fucking weird how we look exactly the same…" Will groaned, "Don't say that, coz if I find out we are brothers after this I am shooting you!" Mark chuckled, "dude, don't worry." He kissed the other teen roughly and their tongues once again battled for dominance; with Will winning.

The brunette grinned and slipped down, running a hand over Will's belt buckle and undid it ever so slowly. The blonde shoved a hand into Mark's hair and hissed through his teeth, "dude hurry up…" Mark chuckled at his whining and licked just under the waist band of Will's boxers which were now showing. Will groaned and bucked his hips, "Please…" Mark tutted and inched down Will's now open pants, "Jesus, didn't your Ma ever teach you to be patient?"

Will fist his hands in Mark's hair, "Dude this is embarrassing enough already…" The brunette chuckled and rubbed his palm against the bulge in Will's boxers, "And that's my cue to make this as annoying for you as possible." Will growled and leant his head back, it hit against the wall with a muted _thunk_ and he winced slightly.

Mark mouthed the outline of the head of Will's length through the fabric making the blonde teen moan quietly and smack the side of Mark's head lightly, "Fucking hurry the fuck up you fuck face." The brunette hummed and flicked his tummy,

"Don't rush me…" He pulled the boxers down and Will's cock sprung up, Mark grinned, "Seriously dude, pretty much every detail the same…" Will flushed and cleared throat.

Mark looked up, "oh yeah, sorry dude." He stared at the length for a second before deciding that he should at least try and…lick… something. He leant forward and ran his tongue along the underside, from root to tip. Will threw his head back and moaned, "fuck…" Mark stopped and stared at Will, "w-what? Did it hurt?" The blonde keened and pushed Mark's head back, "No you idiot, now don't fucking stop…" he let out a shaky breath, "Fucking heaven."

Mark blushed and splaying his still bandaged hand on the small section of skin above Will's navel. He moved forward and took the head into his mouth, inwardly grinning at the gasps and groans he drew from the blonde's lips. Will scraped his nails against the wooden crates behind them as Mark went down on him to about half way and rolled his hot tongue around him.

"fuck baby don't fucking stop." Will panted heavily and closed his eyes biting at his now raw lips. Mark took his mouth away, "baby? That's new…" he chuckled and blew softly over the head enjoying Will's keens and obscenities.

He returned his mouth to Will's length and attempted to go down on it all the way but ended up gagging and drawing back. The blonde ran a hand through Mark's hair, "Dude, don't do it so quickly…gonna choke yourself." Mark bared his teeth slightly, "I know what to do." Will smirked and let out a small chuckle, "so you've sucked dick before?"

Mark blushed and continued, slower this time. Rubbing his tongue into the slit he hollowed his cheeks and sucked gently making Will buck his hips, "Jesus…" the blonde scout moaned deeply as Mark eased him to the back of his throat, ignoring Will's attempts to thrust into his mouth more.

"Hnnn, not gonna…last…" Will panted, biting at his now bleeding lip. Mark smiled inwardly and stroked his tongue all the way along the blonde's member, licking at the pre-cum already oozing out of the head. The brunette scout bobbed up and down, going three quarters of the way down and pumping the rest of the shaft with his hand.

The blonde's cock gave the first twitch, then a second and by the third he was grabbing onto anything close to hand.

Will opened his mouth is a silent moan and a perfect "O" as he released into Mark's mouth. The brunette swallowed wide eyed, choking slightly, "Dude….what the fuck!" he coughed and stuck out his tongue, "ew…" Will smirked and knelt down so he was level with mark, "Can't be that bad…let me have a taste…" He leant forward and gave Mark an open mouthed kiss, humming slightly as he slid his tongue over Mark's; licking at the moist cavern.

He pulled back slightly and sucked at the brunette's Adam's apple, "s'nice…" He grinned and sat back on his calves. "You've got blood here…" Mark swiped his thumb against Will's bottom lip, and before he could wipe it in the dirt the blonde took his hand and licked the thumb clean; letting the digit out of his mouth with a small "pop" noise.

Mark blushed, "dude that's weird…" Will chuckled and pushed him back so he was flat on his back, "Okay then, your turn; suck these…" Will held three of his fingers in front of Mark's face. The BLU scout looked confused, "Why?" Will smirked, "I just worked out how I'm gonna fuck you…" Mark stared at him, and then it dawned on him, "No! no no no no NO! that's wrong! How could that…fit…there…?"

Will silenced him when a kiss, "Stop worrying…" He nuzzled into his collarbone, lapping at the soft skin, "Now…suck please." Mark grumbled as he hesitantly took the fingers into his mouth and rolled his tongue around them, sucking and licking at the soft pads sending electric surges down Will's arm and straight to his groin.

The RED scout withdrew his hand when he thought the digits were lathered enough with saliva and pulled up Mark's legs; resting them on his shoulders, "It's gonna…feel weird I guess…but don't whine because I did tell you." Mark pouted,

"yeah, just get on with it…" Will rolled his eyes and skimmed a moist finger around the puckered entrance making Mark keen and wrap a hand around his erection.

Will batted the hand away, "No…self restraint man…look into it." Mark whimpered and let his head fall back into the dust; the blonde had to admit. With his hair messily strewn about his face and bits of dust and various other things adorning his face; Mark looked pretty…cute. The blonde bit his lip again and pressed one digit into the brunette's tight entrance, _damn he looks fuckable right now._

Mark twisted his hands in the nearest item of clothing, (which happened to be his hat) as Will flexed the finger inside of him. It didn't hurt just felt, strange and….overwhelming. He rolled his hips, trying to get comfortable and mewed when another finger was added. Will curled his fingers upwards and Mark saw stars. He clenched his eyes shut, "Will! There…do it there..."

The blonde nodded and brushed his fingers against the small bundle of nerves again, grinning at the sounds elicited from the submissive teen's lips.

Will leant forward and ran a tongue along one of Mark's nipples, sucking at the hardening nub gently as he scissored his fingers and inserted a third. Mark writhed under him whimpering, "Will… it hurts!" The blonde shushed him and brushed his lips over the lips of the teen underneath him, "It'll get better…" Will moved the fingers round prepping Mark as best as he could.

After a few strokes his hit his prostate again making Mark purr appreciatively and fuck himself on Will's hand earning him a few needy groans from the blonde in the process. "Will…please…" Mark squirmed and scraped his nails down Will's back, "Please…" The blonde smirked and leant down, dipping his tongue into the shell of Mark ear.

"Please what?" He pumped his fingers hard into the brunette, "Common Mark tell me what you want baby." Mark arched his back and threw a hand over his eyes panting, "Will…f-fuck me…" the blonde chuckled and withdrew his fingers, "No need to swear baby." Mark rolled his eyes and lifted his hips up as Will drew the brunette's legs back onto his shoulders, pressing forward capturing his mouth in a searing kiss.

The blonde positioned himself at Mark's entrance and distracting the submissive scout by swirling his tongue around his mouth, pushed in slightly. Mark gasped into the kiss and pressed his fingers into Will's back, where as the blonde strokes Mark's sides soothingly whilst refraining from pushing all the way into that velvety heat.

Mark drew his mouth away and panted scrabbling at any contact point her could, "Fuck sake…move." Will chuckled and burying himself to the hilt, moaned at the feeling. He thrust gently and found Mark bucking hips to meet that single thrust, "Shit baby you feel great…" Mark blushed and let his head fall back, allowing Will to suck at his jugular; drawing mewls and moans from the brunette.

They built up a rhythm of thrusts after a few second, settling into what felt right for both of them. Will keeping his eyes firmly locked with Mark's the whole time as he rocked his hips back and forth, growling slightly as he angled the thrust; deeper and harder each time.

Mark cried at as Will brushed up against his prostate and with a small moan; the blonde bucked his hips, hitting that spot. Mark arched his back and grabbed the sides of Will's face; bringing him down and kissing him roughly. Panting; Will wrapped a hand around Mark's painfully hardened erection and pumped in time with his thrusting. The added sensation caused Mark to whimper and close his eyes tightly, mouth still attached to his counterparts in a furiously heated kiss.

The brunette pulled back from the kiss but kept his lips near Will's; he whimpered and kissed the blonde's cheek, "Nearly…nearly there…" Will chuckled and rubbed his thumb over the slit. Mark saw white, flung his head back and cried out the RED Scout's name. His RED Scout's name. His essence splattering his and Will's stomach.

Will groaned as Mark tightened around his length. He thrust roughly three more time before releasing into the brunette, his breath hitching as he came.

Will pulled around and rolled over, laying in the dust and dirt. He whipped his stomach and then rubbed his hand in the dirt; getting off most of the mess. Mark lay panting next to him, "…What now?" Will sat up and pulling on his boxers said, "I guess now…we wait for the Medic." Mark nodded and tugged on his own underwear, whipping down his stomach with his shirt. "I don't do cuddling alright…" Will said gruffly as he lay back, using his cap and shirt as a pillow.

Mark nodded, "Me neither…" He lay down next to the blonde. They stayed there for a minute, in an awkward silence till Will grabbed Mark's shoulders and heaved him over so his head was on his shoulder, "Come here fag face…" Mark grinned and threw an arm over _his_ Will's chest, "This doesn't count as cuddling right?" Will laughed and shook his head, "nope…"

The brunette Scout smiled, "Hey…maybe…we could do this again?" Will smirked,

"Sorry…what was that princess?" Mark ground his teeth and smacked the blonde's side lightly, "Dude I said…can we maybe do…_this_….again?" Will thought for a second before saying, "Baby, just ask _once_ more…"


End file.
